


Ruined Backyard BBQ

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barbecue, Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, funny porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabe’s got some weird things he’s into. Jack’s too willing to indulge him. It doesn’t always go very well.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesser (gypsyking)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyking/gifts).



> Hope you guys like hotdogs. ;)

Gabriel’s taste in situation and location get them into trouble frequently. Coupled with Jack’s inability to say ‘no’ and it goes like this;

Backyard bbqs are Jack’s way of seeming more ‘down to earth’ to everyone. It’s a nice afternoon, no one has to wear uniforms, and he’s not even that bad of a cook when it comes to just meat and fire. He also, as it happens, wears the absolute worst ‘dad fashion’ possible—socks and sandals included.

Gabriel has no explanation for why it’s hot. He can’t fully grasp what about Jack in tacky Hawaiian shirts gets him all hot and bothered but it does. Jack’s fucked him in nothing but a pair of Crocs before. He’s pretty sure there’s something actually wrong with him.

This time it’s the shirt. Gabriel ambles over to see how grilling’s going and Jack pulls him into a hug, smelling like charcoal and seasoning when he kisses his neck. Gabriel’s crotch brushes his thigh and his basketball shorts aren’t enough to hide the fact he’s chubbed up from that alone. He feels Jack smile against his throat.

“That really all it takes for you, baby?” he asks, teasing but fond.

It is. Gabriel has jerked off to company picnic shots of Jack before; PR ready images in the paper of Jack in board shorts and trucker hats. Jack’s made him nut while wearing novelty sunglasses and tourist t-shirts before. He’s got a weakness for bad fashion apparently.

Jack peeks over Gabriel’s shoulder at the surrounding party. No one’s paying attention. So he gently turns Gabriel in his arms and hugs him to his chest, chin on his shoulder while he returns to flipping burgers with one hand. The other, however, slides down to squeeze Gabriel’s dick through his shorts.

He’s hard now, uncomfortably so, and even if he’s nervous about everyone around them he’s relieved when Jack carefully slides his shorts down enough to free up his cock.

“Better be quiet,” Jack cooes, nuzzling at his throat while he gently squeezes Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel bites his lip and watches as precum beads on the tip.

As Jack works him over Gabriel lulls his head back against his shoulder, eyes closed, and focuses on not making any noise or conspicuous movements. Jack leans against him, swaying on his feet a little to pretend they’re simply cuddling, and nuzzles at his neck. Out of view he begins to speed up his strokes.

Gabriel’s warm. So close, focusing so hard on not giving away things. Were they in bed he’d be moaning and pawing the sheets but here he has to give his all to stop himself from even grunting. 

God he’s warm. His skin feels like it’s on fire, it—

“Ow!” Gabriel hisses, looking down. Somewhere in their motions his crotch has gotten too near the grill. He blinks, almost baffled by the situation, then realizes he feels like his dick is being slow-roasted. There’s the distinct smell of burnt hair.

To say Gabriel yells is an understatement. He shrieks, banshee-like in nature, and slaps his hands over his cock. In the panic, Jack nearly falls over himself backing away and blurting “what what what is it?” at him. Still in pain, cock all but sunburnt by the closeness, Gabriel grabs Jack’s beer off the counter next to the grill and dumps it on his crotch. Cool, instant relief.

Then… reality.

Everyone is staring. His dick is out. And covered in beer. Gabriel takes a long look at the party, considering his next move, and then Jack quietly drapes his apron around him. Given that freedom, he awkwardly waddles into the house.

And prays for death.

It never comes. Ana, however, does pop inside after the party clears out. She finds Gabriel in Jack’s recliner, legs spread wide and a bag of frozen peas on his crotch. She laughs so hard she can’t stand for at least 5 minutes.

Jack, for his part, doesn’t laugh where Gabriel sees. Instead, he lays down on the couch across from Gabriel and gives him a sympathetic look.

“You want me to get the cooling aloe gel and jerk you off?” he asks, lower lip poured out.

Gabriel sighs and… nods. “Keep that stupid ass shirt on,” he says.

Jack winks at him. “Sure thing, hot stuff.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AGAIN

Jack knows, in some small part, to see this coming. Gabriel’s been insatiable the whole weekend; between grinding on his lap while burying his face in Jack’s charcoal reeking Hawaiian shirt to blowing him in the kitchen while he make bbq sauce to the time he actually convinced Jack to rut between his thighs, pressed up against his taint and balls in front of the pie he had in baking until they both came and Gabriel kept eyeing him almost sinisterly while he cleaned cum off the oven door. There’s even the time he managed to come grinding on Jack’s ass with his face buried against his shoulder, taking in the smell of sweat and sunscreen almost desperately. It’s no surprise he still hasn’t had enough. That he still wants more and will ask for it because, damn, Jack never really knows how to say no.

Once during the actual cookout, Jack corners him behind their tool shed and grinds his thigh between Gabriel’s legs while scolding him.

“You’re not going to show another barbecue your dick, baby, I won’t let you.” He gives a soft tut when Gabriel groans in frustration at him and rocks against his knee. “I’ll take care of you when everyone leaves and the grill is cooled off.”

“Can’t wait that long,” Gabriel grits out.

Jack just smiles and pulls his knee away, kissing the top of Gabriel’s nose. “Then you’ll have to deal with yourself.”

Jack leaves and at first, Gabriel’s oddly absent. He worries that perhaps he’s upset his beloved—albeit horny—husband; his intentions had been to warn him off of exposing himself again, not banish him completely. The concerns are short lived, however.

It would seem Gabriel decided that two could play at this game he apparently thought they were in. Jogging shorts, tank top, and smelling like cocoa butter and sweat, as if he hadn’t made a conscious effort at it at all and had simply gone for a jog to get his mind in the right place. He makes his way over to Jack and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face against the back of his neck.

“Gabe…” Jack starts, voice warning. Gabriel, however, is already well past caring about warnings. His hands slide lower, one tucking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and the other squeezing Jack’s dick over the khaki material. Jack chokes on whatever else he had to say.

“If I’m not allowed to have my dick out,” Gabriel whispers, voice a rumble in Jack’s ear. “What about you?” Jack swallows thickly as his brain processes how hard Gabriel is against his ass.

Finally somewhat coming to his senses, Jack shakes his head. “Gabe, no.”

Gabriel’s hand tucked into his waistband doesn’t move but the other retreats, instead nestling warmly against the center of Jack’s chest. He presses closer against Jack’s back and whines immaturely. “Baby, please…”

Jack really can’t ever just say no. There’s a genuine frustration he feels every time he tries to and yet again fails. And today is no different as he checks to be sure no one is looking before dragging Gabriel in front of him and turning him to face the grill.

Before Gabriel can comment about last time Jack is in front of him, back to the grill, and on his knees. He hands Gabriel the spatula.

“Act like you know what you’re doing,” he tells him, yanking Gabriel’s shorts down in front to expose his dick.

Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath, biting his lip and dumbly tapping the spatula against the side of the grill as Jack wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock. “Fuuuck—“ he groans, then raises his free hand to cover his mouth.

Jack suckles at the head, rolling his tongue over it, before pulling away briefly. A string of spit and precum connects them briefly before he speaks and of snaps. “Don’t burn anything,” he warns.

This, Gabriel would claim later, was proof that Jack knew what was going to happen. But as it stood he just ducked back in, taking more of Gabriel’s cock suddenly and leaning him gasping for air.

Still holding the spatula, posed as if he was even going to use it, Gabriel’s other hand briefly reaches down to grab Jack’s hair before he swats it away, shooting him a disgruntled look. Ah, right, a little too obvious… Instead, Gabriel grips a safe part of the grill to steady himself and makes a cursory effort to flip a burger before Jack suddenly swallows him down to the hilt and he chokes on a noise.

Jack’s got his nose buried in Gabriel’s pubic hair, humming softly in the back of his throat, and suddenly the world feels strangely sluggish. Gabriel feels him swallow around him and has to stop himself from jerking his hips into the feeling. The memory alone of Jack nipping at the tip of his dick in annoyance last time he gagged him is enough to give him pause. Instead, he grips his hands tighter around their possessions and allows Jack to lead things as he bobs his head.

This goes on for a decent amount of time, Gabriel struggling to swallow noises while Jack swallows him. He feels his climax approach suddenly and reaches down to try and warn Jack, tapping at his head. In response, rather than pull away, Jack grabs him by the hips and jerks him back and forth into his mouth a few times before taking him to the hilt and wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s hips and ass to keep him in place. Gabriel’s hips jerk and shake a little, unsure where to go with the flood of sensation, and then he comes down Jack’s throat.

Jack keeps himself down over Gabriel’s softening cock for a long moment before slowly pulling back. There’s a wet, audible ‘pop’ as Jack pulls his lips off Gabriel’s dick and he looks up at him with a red faced grin.

“That do it for you—?” He asks the question then stops, blinking in confusion. Still dazed and fucked out, Gabriel just tilts his head at him in confusion. “Do you smell that?”

Shit! The food! Panicking, Gabriel flails the spatula only to find all the food on the grill either far too charred or even on fire. Jack blurts out a few curse words, stumbling to his feet and grabbing the spatula from Gabriel and trying to remove the fire aspect of the situation as best he can.

In the end, they’ve all but ruined the food. Still, Jack can’t help but grin at the dreamy smile Gabriel keeps directing at him. He leans closer once as he walks by Jack—now making hotdogs instead of burgers and steak—and presses a kiss to his jaw. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

And Jack, even frustrated as he is about their whole grilling situation, just chuckles and swats Gabriel’s ass with the spatula as he continues on by.


End file.
